Flying
by Fankidlover99
Summary: In the early morning, Jet watches his love from afar.


**Flying.**

**( Just a small little one-shot.. of one of my favorite Sonic couples! Jucly! Or, Det! Or better yet: Dulcy the drgaon x Jet the hawk! ... Yeah, I know, it's a couple that makes no sense. But.. I can't help myself! Also, just a little side note.. is it weird that when you mis-spell Dulcy's name by putting the ' c ' first; that you get more results with Dulcy in it on the first pages then when you actually spell her name right on google? Must be me then.. anyways... hope you enjoy!)**

It's early morning, the sun's beams had barely began covering the soft grass. But I was on my way to the Weeping Willow forest. It was called that because the tall, sagging, willow trees were bended over like a women who had lost something dear to her and weeping. Kinda obvious, but I thought you needed to know.

I left my high tech gear at home. I just didn't want to bring something to ruin the skies. Not by causing the air to be dirty, but by the noise. And I really didn't need noise to ruin the peaceful air of the area, the bright green with the gentle, cold air blowing though the leaves. The light yellow and light pink flowers floated across the sky, almost like they were dancing.

That's what I wanted to do. Dance with her in the air. Make her smile as we fly across the air. The same cold air blowing, the same willow trees, the same flowers, and the same slightly flowing neon green grass. As I laid down, it felt more like fuzzy fur on a well made stuffed animal.

" She'll be here soon.." I said to myself as I got comfy on the ground. She was always here around this time. Just when the sun rays was hitting the area, and no one was awake. But I was awake. I would hide in my spot, by a large tree, with it's willow leaves covering me; so she couldn't see me at all.

But I could see her. Her green skin, her wonderful dragon wings, her nose ring.. everything that made my heart soar. I never told anyone about my crush, because they would laugh. Laugh, laugh, laugh.

_'She's a dragon!' _They would say. _' Right now, she's 369 pounds! And to them, that is barely just over horribly under-weight! She'll get bigger and bigger, and she'll crush you if she wants to hug you!' _But I didn't really care. I loved her for what she did and her kindness, not by her looks.

" Here she comes..." I said, barely above a low whisper, as I heard the noise of her flapping wings. High in the air, I saw the smudge of her green skin. She dove down, her wings down with her arms tightly placed on her sides, and waited until she was just about to hit the ground. Then she opened her wings and opened her arms to feel the air, and went back up in the sky. Dulcy laughed as she hit three clouds.

" That was so fun! Good job, me!" Dulcy laughed again as she flew down to earth, once again attempting a dive. I found it odd that Dulcy was actually a pretty good flier, but when her flying was most needed, she just couldn't do it. I thought it was a pressure thing, or something like that.

And it seems right now, pressure was getting to her.

Her wings wouldn't open to let herself go back up. She got closer and closer to the ground. She moved her feet to attempt a soft landing. But she kept turning, and it seemed she was going to hit the ground hard on her back.

But I wouldn't allow my love to be hurt.

I quickly grabbed a rock and threw it at her back, causing her wings to randomly open and cause her to fly to the right. I cursed in my head as she flew on the ground, near to me. I hid behind a tree as she turned her head to look.

" Hello!" Dulcy yelled as she turned her head. She began to search in the bushes, sniffing around with her powerful nose to see if anyone was there.

" Please, whoever did that, come to me! I want to thank you personally for saving my life!" Dulcy said again, but I didn't want to respond. I would spill the beans hastily and try to kiss her. She'll reject me and spread the news that I was in love with her. Then everyone will laugh, laugh, laugh, and laugh. But, I knew her better then that. I began to walk. Her ears twitched as I stepped on a twig.

" Who is that?"

It was my last chance. I could easily run away from her, and hide. I could blend in with the bushes, they were the same color of my feathers. Then I could live life, always glancing at her, always wishing to be with her.

**Or.**

I could attempt to come near her, and see if she had the same feelings. She would either have the same and I can finally be with her. Or she could reject me once but we can be friends. Or she could hate me forever, and make people laugh at me.

I walked towards her.

But I still had the two choices.

Do it now, or do it never.

**...**

And I was running out of time to figure out what was the best choice.

**( See what I did there? EHHH? EHHHHHH? EHHHH? YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! AH... AHAHAHAHHAHA! Oh man, this is so short but I spent pretty much a whole month on it. Well; back to work! See y'all later! FKL99... Out!~ **

**... That's my slogan! NO STEAL! Y'ALL GET IT... OKAY. YEAH. STOP LAUGHING AT THE BACK SEAT, JAKE! YES; I SEE YOU! STOP PULLING ON HER HAIR! MARIA, YOU AREN'T AN ANGEL YOURSELF; STOP GLARING! BALABAKGHGUEW-Shot- )**


End file.
